Bonnie McCullough
Bonnie MayEvensong: Paradise Lost' McCullough' (b. September, 1974) was the psychic daughter of Colin and Ailsa McCullough (née Lachlan), and younger sister to Sheena, Janet, Elspie and Mary. Her grandmother predicted that her powers were stronger than that of any of her maternal ancestors, and the addition of her father's family's own ancestry made her especially powerful.MacLachlan: And you have the Sight, my girl. Far more so than any MacLachlan before you. Add to that talents of the McCulloughs, and--- (An Untold Tale: After Hours) She was raised in Fell's Church, Virginia, and befriended Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Meredith Sulez and Matt Honeycutt, all of whom she remained friends with through high school at Robert E. Lee, though Caroline drifted somewhat. In 1991, Bonnie entered her first trance, unknowingly being possessed by Honoria Fell. Her awakened powers proved useful in saving Stefan Salvatore from a well on the Francher property, as well as in the group's search for and fight against the "Other Power" in the town. Bonnie was offered the chance by Honoria Fell to be stripped of her powers, but she decided to keep them and refused the offer, which proved useful after Klaus arrived in Fell's Church. After Klaus's death, Bonnie helped in the fight against Shinichi and Misao and their mistress, Inari, and briefly became a slave in the Dark Dimension. A deal with the Celestial Court led to these supernatural events being effectively erased, aside from in the group's memories. Bonnie enrolled at Dalcrest College, where she meets Matt's shy roommate Bastian. Biography Early life Bonnie was born on September 11 or September 18, 1974 as the fifth daughter of Colin and Ailsa McCullough. As their youngest daughter,See this image; a section of an email sent by L.J. Smith. she inherited the psychic powers passed down through both the McCullough and MacLachlan families. She was raised in the McCullough household in Fell's Church, Virginia with her elder sisters; Sheena, Janet, Elspie and Mary. Bonnie befriended Caroline, the daughter of Ailsa's friend Mrs. Forbes. She also formed friendships with Elena Gilbert, Matt Honeycutt and Meredith Sulez at kindergarten, and would later talk about how they had planned their lives out since meeting there.Bonnie: We had it all planned out - since kindergarten, practically ... (The Return: Nightfall - Chapter 9) Physical description Bonnie has hair the color of a strawberry, which used to be straight but was permed curly before the start of senior year. She's described as petite, barely reaching 5 feet with a body that is mostly still adolescent-like. Personality and traits Relationships Family Damon Salvatore Elena Gilbert Meredith Sulez Matt Honeycutt Caroline Forbes Ray Hernandez Etymology Behind the scenes Appearances *''Matt & Elena: First Date'' *''Matt & Elena: Tenth Date: On Wickery Pond'' *''The Awakening'' *''After Hours'' *''The Struggle'' *''The Fury'' *''Dark Reunion'' *''The Return: Nightfall'' *''Elena's Christmas'' *''The Return: Shadow Souls'' *''The Return: Midnight'' *''The Hunters: Phantom'' *''The Hunters: Moonsong'' *''The Hunters: Destiny Rising'' Notes and references Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:McCullough family Category:Fell's Church residents Category:Dalcrest College students Category:Robert E. Lee High School students Category:Single individuals Category:Damon Salvatore's romantic interests Category:1990s births